Welcome Home Angel
by Arisluv
Summary: Only slightly angsty. Set after Buffy's death in season 5. Angel reflects on what he's lost and also on what he's gained. very short little one shot.


_Welcome Home Angel_

Author: Arisluv

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These are all Joss Whedon's and his co-conspirators, I mean.. Yeah. They belong to the wonderful minds of those at Mutant Enemy and 20th Century Fox, etc.

Rating: PG for situations only

Pairing: S/W/A

Summary: Set season 5/6 cross- over to ATS. The trio heals after Buffy's death. Angel looks back on what he had and has.

Feedback: Please. I beg of you to tell me what you like, what you hate, what works, what doesn't. Just don't be silent about it. Thank you.

Distribution: Just ask. I'd love for you to place this and any of my stories where ever you wish, just let me know first ok?

* * *

Buffy was dead. It had taken him two months to get to this point but he could finally say it. Buffy, the love of his life, the joy of his soul was gone, snuffed out like a candle's flame on a child's birthday cake. But, it wasn't supposed to be like this. Buffy was always one of those trick candles; sure you could blow out her flame but the spark remained and would ignite once more. But tell that to him now as he held himself in the dark. At the end of the day Buffy was dead.

He could accept the truth now only because of the two beautiful creatures who reminded him each day why he was still alive and she wasn't. They too deeply mourned her loss. In their own ways, they'd loved her as much as he had. It had taken him awhile to see that but now he knew the truth. That love had carried them all through this. But they slept right now and his thoughts drifted back to Buffy.

If he closed his eyes, he could see her now. She was sitting on the beach emmersed in golden sunlight. A smile was on her face and laughter was in her eyes. She wore a pink sundress that perfectly hugged her small frame. A breeze blew across the ocean and a fine mist swept up against her cheeks. She just sat there basking in the peace. He knew then that's exactly what it was, peace. Buffy was at peace. It was time for him to completely move on. He could give himself to Willow and Spike the way they deserved now that he knew, Buffy was right where she needed to be.

They had asked him to join them several times but until now he could never give himself fully to them. They knew Angel loved them both and were patiently waiting for him to be ready. He took a deep breath and a long glance out the window into the starry predawn sky. He could do this. Buffy was dead but she was at peace. It was his turn now.

He slowly walked up the steps towards the bedrooms. A half smile crossed his lips as he neared their room. Everyone had told him that he was destined to be with these two wonderful lovers. He didn't believe them at first but within a few weeks he knew it was true but he'd had that nagging on his soul. The weight was gone now. So why was he hesitating at their door now?

The answer was so simple. He clearly remembered William's touch. Not, Spike's but Will's, his kiss, the way his back arched when you touched him the right way. The only reason he stayed alive so long after the curse was the memory of those blessed nights spent in his lover's arms. He remembered marking him, taking him, loving him, and that alone was strong enough to keep him going bit they'd both changed over the years. They were two very different men.

And then there was the fiery beauty his lover had chosen for his mate. At first it was out of comfort and loss between two close friends but she was a special one and soon he realized that. Willow gave Spike everything he ever needed except his Sire. Only Angel could give him what the Sire and Childe needed.

Angel remembered the night they came to him. He and the others had just returned home from Pylea. They were battered and battle scarred but mostly they were home. Things were looking up. But then he stepped through the doors of the hotel and there she was sitting on the sofa. It was obvious that she'd cried for the last two days and the instant she looked at him, he knew. He wouldn't admit to it but he knew. The small redhead ran to embrace him, to comfort him, but instead be brought her comfort. After what seemed like an hour his childe emerged as well. His eyes and cheeks were just as tear stained as Willow's.

They moved in that night. They were his from that night on, his Will and his Little One. But now he would be their's. That thought was both exciting and terrifying.

He took another unneeded breath as his hand reached for the doorknob. "Willow, you're awake," He said a bit surprised as he pushed the door open to find the rehead awake in bed, only covered by a sheet and her lover's dirty blonde curls. Angel still chuckled sometimes when he saw the white locks were forgotten and the sandy curls had returned. Willow was reading a book and stroking Spike's hair absentmindedly. Willow shrugged.

"Couldn't sleep. You want to come in?"

"Please." Angel unconsciously licked his lips. "Um, I wanted to tell the two of you something."

Willow smiled and gently shook Spike awake. "Wake up baby. Angel wants to tell us something." Willow whispered softly. Her red locks fell across his face. Angel thought they were so beautiful together. Spike slowly opened one eye, then the other. Angel swallowed hard. He almost got lost in his childe's eyes.

"Oh God how I love them both," Angel prayed quietly. Angel gave a nervous smile to them both. He saw how perfectly they complimented each other and couldn't believe that they might want him but they did. They loved him more more than Angel might ever know. "I wanted to say that I love you both very much-"

"But?" Willow asked sadly.

"Not But, And. I love you both very much and I'm ready to move forward if you are." Angel looked down at his feet. He felt like a nercous schoolboy as he told them how he felt.

"Are you sure mate? We can wait," Spike spoke, genuinely concerned that he might not be ready yet.

"I'm sure. I want to be yours in every way my dear Will, my beautiful tree." Angel smiled softly. Spike moved over in bed to make room for the larger vampire. Willow smiled up at him. As Angel climbed into bed, fe found himself wrapped in their loving embrace.

"Welcome Home, Angel."

Fin


End file.
